The present invention relates in general to dilators and in particular to dilators that are for use in the cervix. With one embodiment of the present invention the dilator is inserted into the patient for use over a relatively long period of time such as a few hours for expanding the cervix with minimal pain. In a preferred form of the invention the dilator couples to a remote actuator having means for controlling gradual opening of the dilator.
The prior art discloses dilators in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,331,737; 1,605,894; 3,312,222; 3,557,794; and 3,789,852. It is one purpose of the present invention to provide a cervical dilator that is of improved operation in comparison with existing dilators and one which may be operated incrementally to expand the dilator very gradually to minimize the degree of pain for the patient.
One object of the present invention is to provide a cervical dilator that may be left in the patient for operation over a relatively long period of time, such as a few hours, to expand the cervix.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cervical dilator that is relatively easy to use and that can be used with little discomfort to the patient.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cervical dilator that operates in combination with a remote actuator coupled by cable means to the dilator for expanding the dilator relatively slowly under controlled expansion conditions.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cervical dilator that is relatively simple in construction, that is easy to assembly and fabricate, and that can be made relatively inexpensively.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dilator which expands to a maximum dimension essentially in a single step. Since conventional dilators require many insertions before the desired dilation is obtained, the risk of infection is increased with these conventional dilators. However, with the dilator of this invention the single step operation minimizes the risk of invention. Also, the dilator of this invention is adapted to be used with a sterile disposable sleeve, which makes the need for re-sterilization optional.